What Now? The Rewrite
by BoyBandAddict
Summary: Bloom is pregnant with Sky's kids and he doesn't know, his new girlfiend doesn't like Bloom either. Read to find out more FIXED


It was the end of my junior year and in all reality I couldn't have a better life. I had just gotten my parents back and it turns out my sister is really alive (but that's a story for a different time).My friends are amazing and always there for me when I need them plus, I have the most perfect boyfriend in the entire world. Speaking of said boyfriend, I was meeting with him in a couple of minutes to discuss a few….. , important matters in our relationship. We were meeting by the fountain at school to do so.

When I could finally see the fountain in view, I noticed Sky was already sitting over there. I felt a knot form in my throat and as I got closer I could feel it getting bigger and bigger.

_Calm down Bloom, remember what Stella said. Just chill, everything will be fine. _

Stella had helped me a lot to rehearse this evening. About two months ago Stella had found out she was pregnant with Brandon's kids. I say kids because a few weeks ago, when they went to the doctor's they found out they were having twins.

So when I told Stella and the girls that I was pregnant, Stella was all about helping me plan how I should tell Sky. So after about a week of planning we came up with just telling him at the place where we first held-hands. It wasn't the best of ideas, but things needed to get down and this couldn't wait any long. I felt really bad though, because not only had I told the girls before Sky, but the girls told their boyfriends before I could tell Sky.

I took a deep breath to try and clear my throat as I approached Sky, from behind. I got closer and closer; finally I bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. When I felt him kiss back it seemed different , longing maybe, but not in the good kind of way.

"Hey." He said quietly as I sat next to him.

"We need to talk." We both rushed out at the same time.

I giggled and he gave off a slight chuckle. Inside though, I was slightly worried. I brushed it off thinking that maybe one of the boys had slipped up and told Sky before I could. For this reason I let him go first.

"Listen," He started and from the tone of his voice I didn't really know what he was about to talk about. It was serious, but not in the way I was expecting. "So my parents aren't that fond of you," He continued and suddenly I doubted this was about me being pregnant. ", they decided that they were going to take matters into their own hands." He glanced up at me and there was hunt and yearning in his eyes. I reached out and touched his cheek with my hand. He closed his eyes and sighed. Reaching up, he took my hand off of his face and held it in his own. "They have arranged me and another woman to get married."

"When?" I choked out forgetting momentarily what I wanted to discuss.

"I don't know, but soon." He dropped my hand and looked at the water in the fountain.

I stode up, suddenly not want to tell Sky anything. I ran off, just as I heard him shout my name. I ignored him though because tears were rolling down my checks, heavily and fats. I ignored any look that was sent my way as I ran through the halls to my dorm. I ran in and slammed the door behind me. The boys weren't here tonight and I was grateful. I didn't want them seeing me like this.

"Bloom!?" I heard the girls shout as I slide down the now, closed door with my hands over my face, as I choked out sob after sob.

They helped me over to the couch and sat me down before demanding to know what was wrong.

"He's not even going to fight for me!" I sobbed.

"What are you talking about, Bloom?" Flora's soft voice reached my ears.

"His-his parents, are arranging him to many someone else." I choked many times getting that out.

"Did you tell him about the babies?" Layla asked.

"I couldn't. After he told me that, I just couldn't"

"Wait, so he doesn't even know you're pregnant?" Tecna asked as he handed me a box of tissues.

"No, we both said we needed to tell each other something so I thought that one of the boys slipped up and told Sky so I let him go first." I blew my nose into a Kleenex and balled it up in my hand as I suddenly became infuriated with myself.

"It'll be alright Bloom. You'll always have us." Musa told me.

That made me calm down and I let the balled up tissue fall out of my hand as it relaxed because I realized I would always have my friends. My friends had their own amazing qualities and they would always help me when I needed it. I was being to think that that great life I had less than an hour ago was never ever going to be that great again, but I am wrong. A lot of what made that life so great was the fact I had great friends. I'd always have them so, life was still great, and a few obstacles were just added to it. I sighed shakily before standing up. I told my friends I was going to bed and I'd see them in the morning.

As I lied in my bed my head began to wander and of course it thought about when Darker tried to manipulate me.

_"Bloom, listen to me."Sky shouted out to me._

_Darker laughed "You think you can bring her back to the light?" He questioned._

_Sky ignored him and continued on_. "_Bloom, Bloom can you hear me? It's Sky" He paused "… your Sky."_

_I was confused at these words never hearing him say them before. I laughed then because the darkness was overpowering and I soon didn't care who he was._

_Sky was not at all discouraged as he continued on "That day that you saved me I wanted to tell you my feelings."_

_"You are pathetic!" Darker ridiculed Sky._

_Sky didn't on trying to save me. "And I made a promise to myself that one day I would save you, but I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. I guess what I wanted, really was to spend more time with you because I care more about you than anyone else in the world, please Bloom, Please" Sky fell to the ground then and I fought against the darkness to become myself again._

_Yeah right if you cared about me that much you would have told your parents that you weren't going to marry anyone else_**,** I thought before falling asleep into my bed.

Though the next morning was ok, that mood decreased as the day went on. Somehow the whole school had already found out Sky and I weren't together anymore and it's all they could talk about. Then, some of them decided to ask me about it. A lot of the time the girls would save me from talking about it, or the teachers would, but when none of them were around, I felt like I was being tortured inside and out. Lockette tried helping too, but a lot of people ignored her.

I was walking down the hall to lunch when a girl with black hair and dull purple eyes.

"Oh sorry, I really need to pay more attention to where I am going. I'm just so happy. I'm Diamond, princess of Jewels by the way." She held out her hand, but I didn't take it.

"You see Prince Sky of Eraklyon and I have been set to marry in a few months." That sent the rest of my day in a downward spiral.

"Oh, well I'd love to chat more, but I just realized I forgot my books in my dorm." I said turning around and walking quickly back to the dorm.

The girls just walking pass the dorm as I hurried back to it.

"Whoa, Bloom what's the problem now?" Musa asked.

"I just ran into Sky's soon to be wife." I growled "Princess Diamond of Jewels." The girls each glanced at each other as I rushed into the dorm.


End file.
